


though i try to resist (i still want it all)

by hislance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Fluff, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), being in love with lance mcclain: a novel by keith kogane, its really fluffy tho i swear its just keith being dumb, kinda??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15776775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hislance/pseuds/hislance
Summary: “What are you thinking of?”Keith considered the question, “Everything and nothing and anything.”He felt a fist gently push against his chest and felt his mouth curl up into a small smile before he could stop himself. “Stop being so cheesy.”He smiled into Lance’s hair, “Can’t help it, being your best friend has side effects.”





	though i try to resist (i still want it all)

**Author's Note:**

> produced from a mixture of caffeine induced thoughts and three a.m talks with blue-eyed people 
> 
> title from ['fools' by troye sivan](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uxg222-hWWc)

He could see an ocean of stars reflected on those orbs that held the summertime sky and the waves beyond the Varadero beach if he looked close enough. And if he leaned in just enough, Keith could see a few almost invisible freckles dot the soft skin right under those orbs like a meadow covered with daffodils and carnations as far as his eyes could see and once again, Keith was struck with surprise at his perpetual desire to trail the softest kisses against the faint red flush that would most likely spread out across Lance’s cheeks like the rays of the rising sun on a quiet spring morning that makes you feel drowsy and warm inside.

Being in love with Lance McClain was a never ending journey accompanied with soft feelings that Keith never knew existed and soft tugs against heartstrings that left him breathless and wanting more, so much more. 

The boy made him dream of passionate crimsons and soothing ceruleans dancing behind his eyelids to form exquisite shades of violet. Daydreams of soft kisses that taste like the summer breeze with hints of strawberry hidden behind layers of caramel skin and the lingering scent of vanilla that made him want to bury his face into those soft brown curls and play with them to his heart’s content because it was all so Lance, Lance, Lance.

He craved nights like these, where he’d walk into the Bridge at ass o’clock past the time they were supposed to be sleeping to find Lance leaning his forehead against the cool glass showcasing the millions of stars that framed the universe they had woven around each other and they’d curl up into each other’s presence and sit there all night drinking up each other’s warmth, counting stars that lead him to the boy who stole them from his sky, only to replace them with his smile.

There, they would talk about everything and nothing as if they had all the time in the world to themselves. Tonight they spent the whole time in a comfortable silence, but most times Lance would teach Keith names of different stars, and Keith would lose track just a few minutes in, too busy drinking in the look of complete fascination Lance wears when he talks about the universe as if he owns it. 

And he does. He owns every last acre of land that covers the universe Keith created for himself. He had allowed Lance just a peek and yet here he was, being the central life force that powered Keith’s universe, the one thing that meant more to him, that he would give up everything for. 

And it scared him. 

He didn’t want to be so completely emotionally dependent on one person, to be so completely infatuated in a territory he had no experience in whatsoever, but here he was, having his breath stolen away with just a smile from the boy with the golden heart and Keith’s heavens resting on his shoulders. 

And smile he did. He’d smile as if the weight of the whole universe wasn’t on their shoulders and that just one stray bullet won’t result in something Keith never wanted to think about ever again, especially when it concerned Lance. He'd smiled through all those pangs of hurts that echoed deep in his chest at the thought of his family back in the tiny house he grew up calling home and Keith couldn’t have felt more empathetic because Lance came so far fighting just to protect the one home he has had his whole life and now Keith is also fighting to protect the home he had found in all the Paladins and in the boy who taught him to laugh again.

And it hurt so much because he could see how much Lance missed seeing his family and how much he missed seeing Lance be genuinely happy and he would honestly do anything possible across the galaxy to bring that one real smile back across the face that reminded him so much of home.

That was why he always took the backseat, why he always encaged all these thoughts and feelings in a tiny corner of his brain until it was all too much and the dam broke loose and everything came spilling out all at once but he knew Lance and he knew that it was Allura who made Lance happy and not him, never him.

He pushed back all the unpleasant tugs and thoughts of how wrong it all was because it wasn’t, it couldn’t be wrong if the result was Lance being happy and that was the only thing that mattered to him at this point and not his godforsaken- 

“Stop thinking so much,” a voice rang out against the silence that enveloped their forms, so tiny against the vastness of the galaxy beyond, and the voice sending vibrations against the skin of his neck from where Lance’s head had found a home, grounding him from losing himself to the emptiness of outer space completely. 

Keith sighed, turning his head slightly so that it brushed a few stray strands of Lance’s hair and let himself bask in this feeling for just a few seconds, because that’s how long the universe will allow him to, and the universe was cruel, “Sorry.”

“What are you thinking of?”

Keith considered the question, “Everything and nothing and anything.” 

He felt a fist gently push against his chest and felt his mouth curl up into a small smile before he could stop himself. “Stop being so cheesy.”

He smiled into Lance’s hair, “Can’t help it, being your best friend has side effects.” 

He felt Lance pause at his side, before those blue orbs locked onto his and he once again became captured by the gentle curve of Lance’s lips and how smoothly they pulled themselves into a smile and how soft they would feel if he could kiss the- 

“Keith?” 

Keith tried his best to pull up the dam wall against the current of his blue-hued thoughts, “Huh?” 

Lance turned his face away from Keith’s as if to hide his face but Keith had already caught sight of the flow of blood concentrating on the area across his nose and spilling onto his cheeks. 

“I asked if we… could… maybe, change that?” the boy muttered out in a small, tentative voice, quiet enough that Keith had to strain his ears to catch them, and they left him confused. 

“What?” Change what? The conversation topic? That was usually never a problem when it came to Lance, topics came on an endless flow and it never particularly matte-

His thoughts were interrupted by Lance letting out a huff of annoyance and finally meeting his eyes again, “Do I have to do everything?” 

Just as Keith was starting to think he was going to be stuck in a perpetual state of confusion, Lance’s hand came up to rest against his cheeks and all traces of any confusion or even any thoughts were out of the window as if chased by their biggest nightmare and Lance’s hand was surprisingly warm against his cheek considering the temperature at the Bridge and that was the only thing his brain could process at the moment. 

He saw a spark of hesitancy flash across Lance’s eyes before determination engulfed those blues that he loved and suddenly Lance was leaning forward and all at once it was everything and nothing at the same time.

All those daydreams spent picturing this moment could never compare to the real thing and Keith chased away all confusion and let his eyes shut themselves and inside, those dam walls broke down and all his feelings came spilling into the kiss in different hues of crimson and cerulean and dancing violets sprinkled here and there and it was everything and nothing at the same time. 

Pulling apart, his eyes took in the state of a breathless Lance panting against his chest and he swore he had to be the luckiest being in the entire galaxy because how- 

“I love you.” 

The words were hushed and whispered quietly against his red lips and he could feel his pulse racing and his heart beating in his ears and it was so much and not enough and he finally, for once, let hope engulf the blue-hued feelings that had found a permanent home in his heart. 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i needed this fluff to cure my post season seven depression rip 
> 
> follow me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/hislance) !!


End file.
